


Tiny Vessels

by wemustreinventlove



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemustreinventlove/pseuds/wemustreinventlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the moment that you know, that you told him that you loved him, but you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Vessels

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short standalone that was inspired by the song "Tiny Vessels" by Death Cab For Cutie. So enjoy! c:

The sun is streaming in through the crack in the curtains, illuminating the slender man lying beside him, almost angelic. He reaches across the other's back and tangles his fingers in his hair softly, admiring how it shines in the sunbeam. The younger man turns to face him, eyes heavy with sleep. A slow smile creeps across his face.

"Good morning, Gabe," he yawns, stretching out his long limbs.

"Morning," Gabe mumbles, lost in the brown of William's eyes.

William pulls himself closer to Gabe and snuggles into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bilvy," He whispers into the younger's hair, kissing his head lightly.

He can feel William breathing rhythmically against his chest, warm breaths heating his skin. He closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly. He shouldn't have said that. He knows that he told him that he loved him, but he doesn't. He can't. He looks down at the man curled against him and admires the way his body curves gracefully against his own, the way his hair falls perfectly, just barely covering his eyes. Lightly, he touches William's lower back and watches his eyelashes flutter at the sensation. He's beautiful, but he doesn't mean a thing to Gabe.

Slowly, William untangles himself from the older man and stands up from the bed, searching the floor for his clothes. Gabe doesn't move, just lies there and carefully watches the ceiling, trying not to make eye contact with William. He feels the bed sink under William's weight as he sits himself back on the mattress and leans over Gabe, kissing him softly.

"Is something wrong?" he asks quietly, biting his lip.

_Damn right there is_ , Gabe wants to say,  _We're making a huge mistake._

But instead he shakes his head. "No."

William nods and lifts himself off the bed again, but he doesn't look convinced. William wanders out of the room, presumably to the kitchen to eat. Gabe sighs and almost falls out of bed, then stands to search for his clothes from last night. 

He makes his way out of the room to the kitchen and watches William hurry around, grabbing a water bottle and a granola bar.

"What's the rush?" Gabe asks, grabbing William's wrist and pulling him into a slow kiss.

"I have to go," William mumbles against the other's lips.

Gabe hums a response and doesn't let go, just holds the skinny body closer to his own.

"Gabe," William says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He pushes away from Gabe and turns for the door. "I have to go."

Gabe stands there for a moment, staring at the closed door. 

He wishes that it wasn't like this. He wishes that it meant something more. He wishes that he could believe all the words he spoke last night, as the two of them moved together in the dark. He wishes that this wasn't a huge mistake. But he knows that it was vile, that it was cheap. He knows that William is beautiful, but in reality, he doesn't mean a thing to Gabe.


End file.
